Since cembranoids are not commercially available, it is necessary to obtain them from their natural sources: soft corals found in the tropical seas around Puerto Rico, or from tobacco leaves grown on the island. The Natural Products Core will provide the cembranoids needed in the Project 1 and Project 2 from SNRP-1, which will continue to be a part of this program for one year in order to obtain additional results needed for their RO1 grant proposals. This core will organize diving expeditions for collection of specimens, will isolate the compounds to high purity and determine their molecular structures.